1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a book which engenders the attention and interest of a child.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide assortment of toys and games having sound producing capability are known. In addition, children's books have been provided with an audio tape of the text so as to allow the child to listen to the text as the child learns to read.
Children's books having an integral sound producing capability have also been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,195 describes a talking book in which the switches that operate the books audio system are carried by inserts placed in lateral channels in the pages of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,190 describes a talking book wherein all of the audio components are located on the pages or in the binding.
These known sound producing books require electrical components (e.g., battery operated components controlled by switches) to generate the sound. However, I have appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a children's book having a mechanical noise making feature integrally incorporated into the book, for the sake of simplicity, ease of manufacture, ease of use and unlimited shelf life.